Disturbed
by wolf-girl87
Summary: One villain, yet to be proclaimed by the Titan Titans, lurked within the shadows, watching, studying every move they made. Waiting for his appearance. Only a musky scent would be left behind. RavenxSlade. R&R. Light fluff with other characters. Mature.


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the characters of this series. I simply own the story and the concept.

Author's note: August 4, 2009: Something has got to be seriously wrong with me. I giggle at the very thought of rape in my stories or other stories. I was having giggle fits earlier while reading a SladexRaven fic.. And that person totally ruined Slade's respectable personality, along with Ravens. It was bugging me. Before I started reading it, I had my own idea for a SladexRaven fic. Yes, I love that pairing. It's a great pairing... For the unexpected.

As a note, I've recently posted a new story called Internal Affairs... I started that one at my boyfriends place back in February. Chapter two is being worked on. I'm trying to work out the kinks with the theme and content. So, that story might be on hold for a six months to a year. As are Deadly Blossom, Promoting Peace, A Large And Destructive Fire, those are on hold as well. As for the Family Guy fic, I am currently working on the chapters for that one. I want to get a couple chapters done before I post them.

The others that are incomplete I have stopped doing. Discontinuing them until I remember what I was going for with them.

I'll attempt to update within two years for most of the fics. With our economy in poor states, it's tough finding a job. So, I have to limit my writing to few chapters for fics. And few chapters to my novels. Sorry for the inconvience.

Pairing: Raven and Slade. Minor fluff with other characters.  
Rated: Mature (NC-17, Lemon, Adult Content, Violence, possible language, nudity, explicit content, the works...)

Disturbed

Chapter One

Peaceful sought out thoughts echoed in the mind of a young woman. Her long dark purple hair came to her shoulders, silky and flowing lightly, bobbing up and down. Chants whispered through parted pale lips. Dark lashes closed, concealing elusive eyes. Pale-grayish skin light illuminated under the dim candle light, that shimmered in the four corners of the dark room. The form of the young woman floated, hovered in place. Slender long, bare legs were criss-crossed, and the woman was in an up-right sitting position. Slender bare arms curved into an L form, the fore fingers and thumbs on both hands curled to each other to make an O, while the other three fingers were outstretched. From a frontal view, her form seemed vulnerable, yet she was not.

Captivated by the sheer prescence of this woman, a young male, stared blankly at her, entranced by her beauty. He was shorter than the average male, smooth green skin, outgrown shaggy green hair, that came just above his eyes and around his pointed ears. His eyes were a darker green than his light skin color. They watched the young meditating woman, they were filled with a lost longing and admiration. He was wearing skin tight latex outfit, that covered from his neck, to gloved fingers, to shoed feet. His eyes traced her features, a noticed there was something different about her, something unusal. The red jewels that always laced her waist wasn't there. He made a quick look around, and didn't find it. Shrugging the thought away, he glanced back at her. Losing himself in his own thoughts. He had propped himself against her doorframe with his left gloved hand.

Moments had passed and the woman could feel the presence of another in her quarters. She searched for the direct pin-point of the presence, and noticed a familar green aura that radiated near her door. Vaguely irritated she lowered herself to her bed, uncrossed her legs, and stood up. Opening her eyelids to reveal gray-purple eyes, she narrowed her eyes in the direction of the green aura.

The man was brought from his entranced state, and slipped from his leaning position to the floor. Crashing to it, at that. The woman walked over to him, and looked down at him, shortly after, looking away. Stepping over him, she reached for her door handle, to find that it sung open. A small hand attached to long thin arm of yet another person came.

This person, was also female. She was taller than the dark-gothic appearing one. Nor did she bear a scowl, her expression was rather cheeful and happy. The taller girl and dark red hair, and wore and forehead band with a green emerald in the middle of it. Her outfit consisted of two armbands on her upper arms, one on each. A armored top that went just below her breasts and cut off around her collarbone. A large gap between the fabric, revealed her athletic torso, which led into an armored squart. Next long legs were covered in armored boots, that clung to her calves. This woman had bright emerald eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a hand sliding across her grinning mouth.

The hand belonged to a cybornetic arm, which led to half dark skinned male and half a silver, blue and white cyborg. He was tall, not due to the artifical intelligence interwined with his body, but due to natural growth affects. His normal human functioning half was large and muscular, where as the other side, the mechanical portions were fit to mirror image his human body parts. The young woman looked upward, one eye was a chocolate brown, the other a deep red. Only part of his face was mechancial. The rest was flesh. His expression was silly, and had a concerned and stern grin, while he motioned for the green man to exit the young womans quarters, another male approached the scene.

His voice was musky and held difine leadership. "Team we have an alert in down town." He was average height to the green man and the cybornetic man, he stood in between them. His body frame was thin, and thin muscles good be seen underlining the fabric of his uniform. He wore what appeared to be a spandex jumpsuit in red, green, black, and yellow colors. He wore a black and yellow cape, a black eyemask, gloved hands, and booted feet. There was a ensignia on his flat muscled left peck, an R in a circle was patched there. "Rave, Beastboy, Starfire, and Cyborg, move out."

Raven, the gothic appearanced one was the first to head for the door.

Beastboy, the green one grinned and shouted. "Roger, that Robin!" He moved toward the garage.

Starfire, giddy, headed for the door, following after Raven.

Cyborg, nodded affirmatively and headed for the garage, as well.

Robin, the leader of this team, followed after Cyborg and Beastboy. "Make sure your communicators are on, everyone!" He called out, before disappearing before a black door.

This team was known as the Teen Titans, it was their job to protect and serve justice in their city known as Jump City. Although they fought crime and against petty villains, there always seemed to be more showing up. Where were they coming from? Who was their leader? And what were they after? These were questions asked daily against the ones they capture and throw in prison.

One villain, yet to be proclaimed by the Titan Titans, lurked within the shadows, watching, studying every move they made. Waiting for his appearance. Only a musky scent would be left behind.

-------------

Author's note: August 4, 2009: This is the first chapter of Disturbed. It's more like an introduction, I had to entice you all for this one. I haven't written a chapter for a fic in a month or so. So, I'm a bit rusty. And I'm extremely tired. I was supposed to go to bed at 4 this morning, but now it's 6:38 AM. Gotta get some sleep. Ciao.

R&R.. Review please. No flames. Flames will be removed. Negative comments will also be removed.

Sincerely,  
wolf-girl87 aka Nikita Grieson


End file.
